The Forgotten Adventure of Link
by Berserker Link
Summary: COMPLETE! The fate of Hyrule is once again thrust in Link's hand, he and Zelda will have to face unimaginable obstacles and battel ferocious enemies to secure Hyrule's safety.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everybody out there in fanfic land. I am attempting to do something I've never attempted before. I'm writing a Zelda fanfic. This is my first story, so don't be too harsh. Just kidding, I want to be able to write well and have people enjoy reading it. Aaannyywwhhooo! When I started writing this fic I knew very little about the Zelda series at all. So some things are going to be a little weird, just bear with me. PLEEEEASE! All the locations I use have nothing to do with the games. Read it anyway it's still a cool story. Oh, and don't forget to review. Ok, now without further a due I present my fanfic. J

_**The Forgotten Adventure **_

_**of Link**_

**Chapter 1**

**Just Getting Started**

It was the night of Link's 18th birthday. He was almost six feet tall and not very muscle bound, yet he was surprisingly strong. He wore his usual green tunic over a thin chain mail, under it he wore a plain white shirt and white pants. He also wore brown boots that went almost to his knees. On his hands he wore gauntlets with the symbol of the Triforce on them. On his head he wore a long pointy hat that folded over to his back to hide his golden blond hair.

That night Link was having a dream. He dreamed that he was overlooking a foggy valley with a ruined temple in the middle. Suddenly a loud menacing voice broke the tranquility of the scene.

"I'm almost free and when I get out I'm coming for you LINK, WAH HA HA HA!" Link suddenly woke up drenched in a cold sweat.

He was so worried that in the middle of the night he rode to his uncle's house. He started telling his uncle the horrible dream, but his uncle was as confused and worried as he was. So he promised to take Link to the wise man.

So Link and his father went to see the wise man.

"Link you must respect Nimion he was a great leader in the past," his uncle warned.

"Hello, who are you and how can I be of help?" Nimion asked in a raspy voice. He was hunched over a crystal ball as they entered. He was almost completely bald and had a beard almost down to the floor. His hands looked like skeleton's hands. And you could barely see his sunken in eyes.

"My nephew had a very interesting dream last night and we were wondering if you could tell us what it meant," his uncle explained.

"Well let us see what I can do." said Nimion.

So Link told Nimion his dream. "Let me tell you the legend of the Triforce young one. One day long ago in an ancient time three entities created our world. When they created this world they decided to leave a piece of themselves on this planet. They created an alternate dimension that existed along side this one. This land was rumored to have skies that glowed gold with rivers like crystal. Over time the Triforce began to draw people to itself.

One day quite by accident a band of Gerudo thieves skilled at magic opened a portal to this dimension. Over the horizon they saw the Triforce emitting glorious golden light. Ganondorf, the leader of the thieves actually killed his own followers for a chance to touch it. As he reached for it he heard a faint voice call out to him. _What do you wish for._

No one knows what he actually wished for, but over time people noticed an evil presence coming out of the portal. The king of the land ordered seven of the most skilled sages to seal the opening to the world. A great battle ensued between the king's royal knights and a horde of evil beings conjured up by Ganondorf. Eventually the sages were able to cast a spell that would seal the entrance to that dimension forever, or so they thought. Nimion told Link

"Prophecy has it that one day that seal will be broken and the greatest evil of all will threaten the both Hyrule and the Gold World.

It also tells of a brave, young warrior will emerge from Hyrule to defeat this evil and defend the land. That young warrior is YOU." Nimion told Link.

"But how can this be true, I'm just the son of a blacksmith, or so I've heard." protested Link with a shocked voice.

"Link, let me tell you something that I've kept secret for far too long." said Link's uncle. You father was not always a blacksmith, but a royal general probably the best there was. Then one day the king received this letter from one of the scouts saying "Prepare, for the enemy has unleashed all its wrath and sent an army of at least 10,000 strong!" It was then that he took command of all the armies in the land and we marched to battle our foes. Then in the midst of the horrifying battle a stray arrow hit him in the heart. He died and left your mother to care for you until she was attacked by Gerudos and brought you to Kokiri Forest.

"Tomorrow I will give you the essentials that you will be needing on your long, difficult journey, my son. I will pray for you to help you conquer this evil," said Link's uncle as he tried to stop himself from crying.

So the next day Link was given his father's old sword and a shield along with 100 rupees. He then said goodbye to his uncle and after taking a deep breath and one last look at his home he set off. The first thing he did was go to the market and buy a map of the land.

Suddenly a man caught his attention "Hey, you have you heard that there was a sound like thunder in the Temple of Time last night? Some say it was Ganondorf unleashing his minions to the land." With that little tip Link went to enter the Temple of Time. When he got there he came upon an inscription that read. "Only he who passes the test of time and passes through time's mysterious realm may enter." In spite of this warning Link tried to open the door only to be met by a violent burst of electricity. "Well I guess that's out of the question for now," said Link as he recovered from the shock. So he went on his way in search for clues that might lead to the Temple of Time's riddle.

On his way out of town he heard a scream. He ran to see what it was about, there he saw a big brutish looking thief attacking a girl.

"Hey you, get your grimy hands off her!" Link yelled, and sure enough he let go of her only to turn and draw his knife on Link. Link drew his sword and waited for the thief to make the first move, he lunged at Link with all his might, but all Link did was stealthily turn to the side and dodge the attack. While he moved to the side he swung the flat side of his sword and hit the thief in the back of his head, sending him sprawling into a wall. Then with a swift move of his sword Link knocked the big guy unconscious and tied him up.

"Why thank you so much. You were so brave, where did you learn to fight so skillfully?" asked the girl shyly.

"I learned as a boy training with my uncle who was a royal general." Link said carelessly.

"Well it was nice meeting you, I'm positive we'll see each other again someday." she said.

When the news got out through the town they were overwhelmed with joy. " That was the most wanted man in town and you captured him like it was nothing. As a token of our appreciation take this reward of 500 rupees and a great sword." The next day Link had been traveling on the road for miles when he saw a sign that read "This way to Mt. Wisp." It was a mysterious place surrounded by many myths and legends. "Eh, why not go, there could be some valuable info there." So Link began along the road to Mt. Wisp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Duel with a ghoul**

Link finally made it to the infamous Mt. Wisp. As he wandered through the mist he kept hearing strange noises. "Whhoo dares to wannder intooo this place." a thin, raspy voice.

"Hey, wh….who's th th there" Link gulped.

"Alll those whhoo passs through musst beee destroyed. HA! HA!"

Suddenly thin wispy figures began to form until they took the shape of a human figure. They glowed an eerie blue color. They all wore robes with hoods that covered their eyes.

"Who or what are you?" Link asked in a shaky voice.

"We are the spiritsss of the people whhoo tried passsing through these woodss." one of the figures said. "Now you will join uss!"

And with that the figures drew their weapons, which looked like swords. Link mustered all the bravery that he had left and drew his sword, accepting the duel. Link was the first to lunge, sloppy move. Link swung his mighty sword but struck nothing, he had passed through the formless figure. However, the spirit's sword did affect Link because when he looked he had a big slice in his right arm. Then the spirit struck again this time in the left leg, sending Link staggering against a tree.

Then just as the spirit was about to strike the deathblow it reeled in pain. As it fell to the ground Link saw a glowing arrow stuck in its back. Then one by one the spirits began falling and evaporating into nothing. "Well it's a good thing I showed up when I did." came a voice from behind the bushes. Then the figure of a girl appeared and came toward him. "You're going to be alright." she said.

Then Link went unconscious. When he woke up in an old shack he saw the Elvin girl caring for him. She was about 5' 5" and had blond hair down to her lower back. She was wearing some pretty raggedy clothes that looked a little too small. Her deep blue eyes seemed to calm Link down just by looking at them.

"Hey, thanks for helping me back there." Link said weakly.

"Oh, you're finally awake. You've been out for almost all day." said the girl. " My name's Zelda, what's yours."

"Oh, my name's Link." he said forgetting that he never introduced himself.

"I don't get it, how did you kill those ghost things? When I attacked I just passed through them!" Link asked confused.

"Well I have my little fairy friend ,Rito, enchant them so they will effect them. That is why I can live here in peace and not get attacked." she explained. "Now hold still, I'm going to put some medicine on your wounds. It'll probably burn for a while so get ready." she warned.

"Err, that does burn!" but as he looked at his wounds they began to disappear. "Hey this stuff is pretty good."

"I'll stay with you until you leave the mountain." she told him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Help! Thieves!**

The next day Link and Zelda went to some old ruins that had been rumored to tell of the Temple of Time. When they got to the spot they didn't see anything.

"Darn! I thought for sure that it would be here." Link said frustrated. Just then Link saw a small cave and went to see it. He kicked some dirt away and the cave proved to be quite roomy. "Hey Zelda I found the cave!" Link shouted.

"That's great let's go take a look."

So when they went in and found the inscription they were looking for. It read, "The Temple of Time is a holy place where only those who find the three pieces of the Triforce may enter. The locations of the pieces are in the Temple of Fire, the Temple of Earth, and the Temple of Water. Only then can you take the test of time. If you manage to enter you will have an opportunity to get to the Golden Realm."

"Well I guess I have to find those three temples"

"Let me come along with you. I've been in these woods for so long, please." Zelda begged.

"I don't know, it's going to be dangerous, you could get hurt or even killed." Link protested.

"But I can help you. I mean you'd be dead if I hadn't saved you." she insisted.

"Good point, fine come along." Link agreed. So the two of them set off on the long journey ahead of them. They stopped at a town along the way and Zelda bought some new clothes. She bought a light pink dress.

"Well, what do you think?" Zelda asked.

"It… um looks… nice" Link said nervously. The only girl he knew was Saria, but she wore the same style cloths as Link did. As they were leaving the town they noticed a sign. It had an arrow pointing down a certain trail. It read this way to the Desert of Zinn.

"You don't think the Temple of Fire would be, do you." asked Zelda.

"It's a good place to start." Link suggested. So the two set off down the road. After a while of walking the scenery became very dry and the vegetation became very sparse. Soon there was nothing but sand dunes. The two trudged along in the dry beating sun.

"I'm so thirsty… I need water." Zelda said dryly.

The two of them had been walking almost all day and the sun was starting to set.

"Link… help." Zelda said weakly. As Link turned to see her she collapsed.

"Zelda!" Link shouted. He picked up her unconscious body and began to walk again. Two hours later Link saw a small oasis in the distance. He ran towards it and to his luck he found a small lake in the middle. He immediately splashed some on Zelda's face to wake her up. It worked, she weakly opened her eyes. Link cupped his hand and poured the water into her mouth. After a while she started to rejuvenate.

"Where are we." she asked weakly.

"I found an oasis I figured we should stop here for a while to rest up, Zelda." said Link. Little did they know that a band of criminals was using the oasis as a hideout.

"Hey Boss a couple of travelers found our hide-out. From the look

of it they got some rupees on 'em" said one of the bandits.

"Then how about we pay them a little visit. Send in the men!" said the head bandit.

The next morning Link woke up with a big bump on the back of his head. He found that his money had been taken along with all his weapons. Then he looked over and saw that Zelda was also missing. After looking around for a while he discovered tracks in the sand. "Hmm, it looks like three or four big sets of tracks, and look one pair looks like its been dragged which meant that whoever was here took Zelda by force." Link thought to himself.

He followed the tracks to a hidden tunnel, whoever these thieves were they weren't very smart. Link cautiously entered the tunnel, without his weapons he was at a huge disadvantage. Then Link heard someone walking his way so he ran to hide, but he was too late the thief had spotted him. "Hey, you stop right there!" yelled the thief. He was really large around the waist and had a small baldhead. Link would have laughed if he hadn't seen that the fat guy had his weapons.

"Try and make me." Link said. The thief looked at Link and said.

"Ahh, so you came back for the girl and your weapons. Well you can try if you get past me." So the fight began, Link waited for the thief to lunge. When he did Link swung to the side, but he didn't move enough and got knocked to the floor. The thief was running toward him so Link kicked him just below the knees making him crash to the ground hard. He rocked back and forth trying to get up. When he finally managed to get up Link and the thief started throwing blows at each other. Then Link saw a deep crack in the cave floor and began to get the thief into position to push him into it. With a couple of powerful punches he got the thief right into position. And then tripped the thief who fell into the huge crack never to be seen again. Then he took back his weapons. Which the thief dropped when he fell.

Link was walking through the tunnels he heard someone struggling in some chains and began to hurry in the direction it was coming from. At that moment he felt a sharp sting and when he looked he saw a dart sticking into his leg. Then he began to feel weak and disoriented. Just then the leader of the thieves approached Link. His skin was an unnatural light blue color and his long white hair was bound in ponytail. He wore what looked like a pirate hat and light armor. His eyes were the strangest things about him, they didn't have irises or pupils, they were just white balls.

"Well, well what have we here. A poisoned elf looking for his girl, heh, heh, heh. Too bad you will never make it to her. Now prepare to fight!" the leader of the thieves shouted in a raspy voice. With that Link drew his sword. But he felt very weak because of the poison. The leader of the thieves, whose name was Crevase, drew two swords. One seemed to glow with a dark aura.

With that he started advancing to the poisoned Link. Then he swung his mighty blade, which shattered Link's shield to splinters on the ground.

"Now what?" Link said aloud.

"Now you and your girlie DIE!" Crevase yelled.

"Link, help me. Please don't give up." said a familiar voice.

It seemed that the sound of Zelda's voice seemed to rejuvenate Link. Because with that he got up and started to fight. Link attacked again and again with no breaks so that he didn't give Crevase a chance to attack. Link struck a blow that was extremely painful for Crevase. His smaller sword fell from his bleeding arm. In agony he began swinging wildly. Link dodged all the wild slices. One of his swings struck a rock and got his sword stuck. Link took the opportunity to strike. He didn't believe in backstabbing so he kicked the thief over and then stabbed him.

"Hey, you did it Link. Now how about getting me out of these chains." said Zelda. As he walked towards her he noticed that she had been struggling so much that she actually made her wrists bleed. He untied her he went to where the thief was and looked at the sword. It had stopped glowing red and black and looked just like any other sword, but Link knew what he saw. So he took hold of the sword's hilt. As he did the sword began to glow again, but this time started glowing with a bright white and yellow light.

"I've read about this mythical sword that searches the heart of its user and reflects it as an aura of either light or darkness. This depends on the intentions of those who try to harness its unmatched power." explained Zelda. "So those with good intentions, like yourself, it'll glow white and becomes more powerful against those who wish to do evil." she explained.

So after they spent the night back at the oasis they set out for the temple. The next day they were walking and noticed a strange pair of tracks that seemed to have been turned into glass because of heat. They just kept following the tracks until they came upon a huge castle structure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Temple of Fire**

"That must be it, the Temple of Fire." Link said in amazement. So cautiously and with weapons drawn the duo entered the temple, their first big goal.

"That's strange I don't hear anything. I think it's a little too quiet, don't you?" asked Zelda in a worried voice.

" Yes I do." confirmed Link. Then suddenly as if it heard them a creature that looked like a huge spider with the torso and head of a preying- mantis jumped down from the roof. It was covered in flames and as it roared it spewed flames from its mouth. "Well I guess a friendly greeting is out of the question." Link joked.

Zelda then pulled out a bow and released her fairy. After the fairy did her thing Zelda started firing a flurry of arrows at the beast. Although the creature was agile he could not escape the barrage of arrows, instead it burned the wooden arrows to cinders. Meanwhile Link took out his sword, which seemed to shine when it passed over the creature. Link took the opportunity from Zelda's distraction to move up close to the creature. Then Link struck and cut off one of its legs. The creature turned in fury and started using its sharp arms to stab Link. A couple of times Link had to protect his face with his arms. This resulted in some burning punctures in his arm. At the same time it started to spit flames, but Link used his shining sword to temporarily blind the creature's light sensitive eyes. Then Link sliced a big gash in the creature's hard exoskeleton chest. And the next attack plunged his mighty blade into the creature's heart killing it instantly.

Link and Zelda had been going along smoothly without any more serious danger. There were some less dangerous monsters for them to deal with, but not as bad as the first. When they came to a room with a huge spiraling staircase. "Hey Link, do you think its safe to climb all those stairs? I mean this place seems pretty old, what if the stairs break?" asked Zelda in a scared voice.

"Zelda we don't have a choice ,we have to climb it." said Link.

So they began their climb up the treacherous staircase. At first there appeared to be no danger. Then Link suddenly stopped and looked at a particular spot on the wall.

"What's the matter, why did you stop?" asked Zelda.

"Look at this crack, it looks man made. And look further down the wall there's another one. I think we should test the area between them. Link threw a couple of rupees on the floor. All of a sudden the whole wall fell to the floor and then got pulled by chains back to the spot it originally was in the wall.

" I think we should take turns running through while it's going back into the wall, it's pretty slow when its retracting the chain" suggested Link.

"That's going to take a lot of wasting stuff to activate the trap, though." Zelda reminded him.

"I know, but we don't have any choice Zelda." said Link. "All right here it goes!" He threw a rupee and the wall fell. Him and Zelda ran through while it was raising. They continued doing this 'till they reached the top of the spiraling stairs.

When they got to the top there was a huge vast chasm and it seemed that they had to get to the other side because they were at the top of the first tower. Below was a lake of hot simmering lava.

"Hey I've got an idea. We could tie your rope to the strap of your shield and my fairy can attach it to the other side." suggested Zelda.

"Well it's the only thing we can try right now." said Link.

So they tied up Links shield and the fairy carried it to the other side. Once there Link pulled on the rope to make sure it was secure. Then one at a time got on the rope, it seemed to be going well for the first half. Then suddenly a gigantic, serpent-like creature came up out of the lava. It was at least 70 feet long and had a skull of stone and its mouth was lined with rows of jagged, ferocious teeth. It plunged back into the lava and came back out at full speed.

"Zelda! Hurry!" yelled Link. When he looked over Zelda had already crossed and was aiming her bows at the creature. Link jumped onto a little stone island. The creature glared at him and then shot a blast of fire. Link managed to dodge it by jumping to another island. Zelda threw him his shield just as another burst of flames flew past him. Link jumped to the closest island and told Zelda to shoot an arrow. It suddenly turned and attacked her. Her fairy tried to distract the creature, resulting in it getting smashed into the creature's hard head. It fell unconscious towards the lava. Link saw this and tried his hardest to catch it as he jumped across some rocks. He was as close as he could get to it, but his arms weren't long enough and the fairy fell about an inch beyond his reach.

"NOOOO! Link Zelda screamed. She had been watching the whole scene unfold in front of her eyes. Hate and anger welled up inside her and with pure rage she pulled out her special arrow. It was three arrows joined at the base. She fired it and it pierced the creature's stone skull. Then she pulled out more arrows and let the creature have it. The creature tried to escape by diving into the lava. It jumped out of the lava and was trying to attack. Link used all his might to slice the creature in half. The creature plunged lifeless into the lava. Zelda threw Link a rope so he could climb up. When he got to the ledge Zelda was on he noticed that she was kneeling and crying.

"Zelda," Link said softly " I tried my hardest to catch Rito, but I just couldn't reach far enough."

"I know… I don't blame you, Link." she sniffled. "It's just that she was my only friend for a long time. You're lucky you're from Kokiri village there are fairies everywhere."

"Yeah, but ever since my fairy took off one day I haven't had another." Link said as he remembered that sad day.

After exploring some more they came to a door. It had inscriptions on it. They read " Whosoever defeats the guardian within will be granted the Triforce of Wisdom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Triforce of Wisdom**

As Link entered the doorway he came upon a stone room. Just then the doorway collapsed locking Zelda out of the room. The floor had fiery cracks in it. All of a sudden a ferocious creature barged through the back wall. It seemed to be made from flames itself. It was about 15 feet tall and muscles bulged from everywhere. As it roared flames erupted from its mouth engulfing the creature in flames. It's red skin and black almost lifeless eyes seemed to pierce Link's very soul. It's two horns made it look like something we all know about (the devil).

So Link had to find this massive creature's weak point. He dodged the ferocious assaults of the rabid beast. Link thought he'd just go for it so he slashed at the creature's midsection. The creature roared in pain. The creature lunged at Link, luckily Link was faster than the creature. It plunged headfirst into a pillar that was holding up the room. When this happened one of the chunks fell to the creatures arm. ROAR! Flames spewed everywhere. Link took this advantage of the time to attack he plunged his sword into the beasts leg. The creature swung his massive fist, sending Link rolling onto the floor. Link could taste the blood gushing from his broken nose. The creature grabbed and threw him into a wall on the opposite side of the room. Link heard a loud crack and intense pain shot up his right leg. About to make his final strike the creature reared up. Then it roared as it ran out to the other side of the room. Water from an oasis on the surface had started pouring in.

" That's it! I'll get it to destroy more of the pillars and try to flood the place." Link thought to himself. As he tried to stand he buckled as a surge of pain coursed through his leg. The creature took advantage of the opportunity and kicked Link in the stomach with all his strength. The nails at the end of its three toes easily found their way through Link's thin mail and dug into his stomach. Not pressing his luck the creature backed away. Link slowly revived and slowly limped and hid behind one of the other 3 pillars. Trying to stop the bleeding Link clenched his stomach. The creature, not being too smart, just crashed through the pillar. More water started flowing in sending the beast away again. Link noticed his sword started to glow very bright. Link sliced at its waist again, making a huge bloody gash that almost cut the creature in two. This sent the creature staggering against a wall. Link ran up to it and cut off its leg. Then Link drew the creature to the last pillar he'd need to break. The creature used all its remaining energy to take one last swipe. The pillar came tumbling down and buried the creature under it. Link could still see the creatures head moving. Then the water came down and poured out on the creature. It stopped steaming and its eyes closed, it was dead.

Then the far wall crumbled apart revealing a door. Link went in and found a triangle pendent with inscriptions around and on it. The ones on the wall behind it read, 'This is the Pendent of Wisdom, the first piece of the Triforce.' The inscriptions read in a strange ancient language that Link couldn't translate. As Link reached out for it something strange happened. A blinding light caught hold of him and as he looked down at himself his wounds began to heal. Black and white images suddenly started flashing in his head. In one he was standing by the docks. Another was of him fighting an amphibian-like creature.

The next was of him and Zelda getting separated. The last that he can remember was of him seeing the second piece of the Triforce. Suddenly him and Zelda were magically transported back to the entrance of the temple.

"Hey, Link what happened?" asked Zelda.

"I did it, I won the first piece of the triforce!" Link told her.

"That's great, now can we get out of here before we fry?" asked Zelda mockingly


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Aye, mateys **

Link and Zelda had been walking for weeks and finally made it back to civilization when they arrived in Sunport City. It was a loud bustling city that had almost anything. While Link was there he decided to buy a Hylian shield, there was also a boomerang that caught his attention.

"Well now what. How do we know where to go next?" asked Zelda.

"I don't know, last time I visited Mt. Wisp and met you.," said Link.

Overhearing their conversation an old sailor barged in." You kiddies looking' f'r someplace?" he asked rudely.

"Yes we are looking for some sort of ancient building. Do you know anyplace around here?" said Link, trying not to give out too much information.

"Well it just so happens that right about this time every 10 years that a group of islands appears f'r bout a month. These islands have many old and odd buildings, the most famous and mysterious is an old temple of some sort," the man explained.

"Can you take us to them?" asked Zelda.

"How muck money you willin' to pay. I don't do nothing' f'r free." he said greedily. After settling on an unfair price of 100 rupees the old sailor showed Link and Zelda to his boat. It was huge and sturdy, as if built for a king or something.

Link suddenly realized that he was standing on the same dock as in his vision. "Hey Zelda, you're not going to believe this but when I took the first piece of the Triforce I had a series of strange visions. One of them was that we were standing in this exact spot."

"That is weird. I wonder if that vision let you glimpse of the future." suggested Zelda.

In the morning they began their voyage to those islands, hoping it was what they were looking for. About 3 hours out at sea we saw a fleet of ships coming toward them. As they got closer they began to surround the boat.

"I have a bad feeling about this Zelda. I don't think we should've

trusted that old man," said Link cautiously.

"I know what you mean. How do you suppose some poor old sailor got to own a ship this magnificent?" suggested Zelda.

Suddenly the old man started running franticly. "You'd better hide y'rselves mateys! They've found me!" he said.

"Why? Who are those people anyway?" asked Zelda.

"Oh ho those aren't ordinary people. They're zombie pirates brought to life by a curse that I activated." he explained. "Oh I feel terrible dragging you kiddies into this." the old man said. By the time he finished talking the ships were close enough that they could see the figures onboard. Then the other ships began firing at them with cannons, BOOM! BOOM! Two gaping holes appeared in the side of the ship.

"Blast them! Blast them quick!" the old man yelled. So Link and Zelda began firing back. 3 ships began to sink, but the other ones scattered. Soon the enemies were on board and drew their weapons. They all looked the same. All of them were wearing torn, shredded clothing, which showed their bony bodies. They were actually skeleton, and on their skulls they had a symbol of an eye with three triangles coming out of it. The leader of the pirates looked different, he still had flesh on his bones and even had some hair. His blue skin contrasted his bright glowing red eyes.

It shouted in a loud voice. "It's time to take back our ship!" he yelled. All the skeleton-like creatures flooded onto the deck. Link and Zelda began to fight, but soon they were totally outnumbered and out of breathe. With the old man captive and Link knocked out Zelda released her last arrow at the captain but only hit him in the arm. Just then the sky opened up and three entities came out. They were the three goddesses that created the world. They began to say some kind if spell and an intense light shone on the zombies. Immediately the zombies began to vanish in front of their very eyes. Finally the light focused on the leader and slowly he too began to fade into nothing. Din, one of the goddesses told Zelda to tell Link that his uncle was still praying. After regaining consciousness Link learned what happened and knew it must have been a miracle.

The rest of the voyage went smoothly and they approached the group of islands. Over the horizon they could see the beautiful and ancient sight. As the sun set it cast a beautiful orange light in the ruined temple.

"Just look at that. This has to be the Temple of Water, I mean what better place for it could there be." said Link in amazement. When they got to the entrance they saw an inscription that read. "Only those who have obtained the Triforce of Wisdom may enter." Under it they saw what seemed to be a triangle engraved in the door. Link placed the Triforce into it and it started shining and the whole area began to quake. Slowly the huge doors opened revealing a tunnel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Temple of Water**

"Well here we go. Off to get that second piece of the Triforce" Zelda said. After following the tunnel for a while they came upon a gigantic open room that some how kept the ocean out, because the whole room was under the ocean. Then suddenly some gates enclosed the two in the room and something was set loose from a tank in the corner. Then some spouts began to let the ocean water in until it was about waist level.

"Oh no! There's something loose in the water!" shouted Zelda. It suddenly appeared, jumping out of the water and splashing back in. It was green and had sharp scales from head to fin. It had six bony outgrowths joined by some blue skin and scales sticking out from the side of its face. On its front arms it had four razor sharp, six-inch long claws. It also had a weird third eye.

"Hey that's the creature from the vision!" Link shouted.

"So they did show you the future." Said Zelda amazed.

It began to come toward them at super fast speed. With its razor sharp claws it began slashing at the duo. Link pulled out his sword and began to fight the creature. Then Zelda began firing arrows at the Amphibian Beast, but they just bounced off the creature's tough scales. Links sword, as powerful as it was, didn't affect the creature either

"I know why your sword isn't glowing! It's because the creature isn't evil it's just defending it's territory." explained Zelda.

"Yeah,…. That's not much…. Help now is it" Link complained as

he fought the creature off. Then Link noticed that whenever he would get close to the creature's head it would back off. The creature's claw sliced Link's left arm leaving four deep cuts in it.

"I know! Try to hit its third eye with your arrows, Zelda" Link said. So Link focused on trying to hit the eye. He hit the creature's face and it roared in pain. It started oozing a greenish slime. With a couple more face slices Link managed to corner the creature as Zelda distracted it with her arrows. Link dove at its face. The sword hit the creature's eye, but it kept going through and the creature slithered to the other end of the room and finally collapsed into the water. After what seemed like hours of walking Zelda broke the silence.

"Link, let me ask you something. If we do get all the pieces of the triforce, then what?"

"Well back in Hyrule is the Temple of Time. I tried to get in there once, but then I read that the doors will only open to the one who completes the Triforce. So I guess we'll go back there," explained Link.

"Well OK, here's another question. How do you feel about having me come along with you? Do I still bother you, like in the beginning of our quest?" asked Zelda as she tried to stop the blushing on her face.

"All I know is that without you I'd have been dead several times." Link blurted out. That made Zelda turn away in sadness.

"So all I am to him is a good bodyguard, well I'll show him!" Zelda thought to herself.

They were silent until they came to a fork it the hall.

"Let's try going right." Link suggested.

"NO! I'm going left." With that Zelda ran off down the hall. Link tried to keep up with her, but the area was like a tree with many branches. It kept parting over and over until Link finally stopped.

"It'll be impossible to find her now." Link said to himself. He then realized that the most haunting part of the vision had come true. You see, throughout the journey he began to grow really attached to this girl at his side, but he was too shy to tell her.

"I'll just keep going to the left. Since she said that she wanted to go left at the beginning." Link thought. So kind of hopelessly he began taking the left hall. While running he kept thinking about what Zelda asked. "…So how do you feel about me…".


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Pendent of Courage**

He finally came to a room that was full of enemies. They looked like creatures of the sea. SLASH! SLASH! He just sliced through them all with an unquenchable rage. After he was done with the bloody massacre he noticed that he had been wounded and hadn't even noticed it 'till then.

Then he came to a chamber where he heard a familiar voice calling for help. He looked up and noticed Zelda tied up to the roof in a net made of what looked like seaweed.

"Link! Be careful! We're not alone in here!" Zelda warned. Link then discovered what Zelda meant. A long creature moved around in the shadows.

It was about 50 feet long with huge fangs that looked like they could crush concrete. Its scales were very dense. Its fins were sharp as knives and a single 3-foot horn protruded from its skull.

Link immediately began searching for a weakness on this huge creature. He realized that this creature wasn't very fast. The creature began attack, it reared up and lunged at Link. Luckily he was able to dodge, but the creature wasn't going to give up that easily. It spit out a large pressurized stream of water right at Link. He was overtaken by the unexpected attack. He ran around to the Leviathans rear and started hacking at its tough scales. One hit landed between the huge scales of the creature and a spray of green ooze squirted out. It gave a cry of pain and quickly turned to defend itself.

Link had found the Leviathan's weakness, between its scales. He desperately began to try to hit the weak spot. SLICE! Link chopped off the tip of its tail. GUSH! Another pounding of water sent Link sprawling on the wet floor, his head smashing into one of the support pillars stopped him. The Leviathan picked up the unconscious Link in its gigantic jaws. As it began to squeeze him he woke up and stabbed it in the mouth several times. The Leviathan instinctively spit Link out giving him another chance to go around the creature.

"Take this!" CHOP! Link made a huge gash right down the middle of the creature. It let out a roar of pain and lunged at Link. CRASH! Link flew into the wall.

"Got to… get…up. Got to… save…Zelda." Link muttered as he blacked out. The creature got ready to attack, but Zelda was watching the whole thing and wasn't about to let Link get eaten.

"LINK! Get up!" she shouted at the top of her voice. She then began to fire arrows at the creature, at the same time shouting Link's name. Link began to regain consciousness he took out his boomerang and threw it at the strand of seaweed holding Zelda's net. It worked, the net fell loose. Link ran to catch Zelda not even noticing the Leviathan right behind him.

Link ducked as the creature lunged through one of the walls letting a huge gush of ocean water in. The doors finally gave way and busted open and Link and Zelda were swept through. The flow of water finally began to subside and Link and Zelda were washed into a chamber that seemed to have a small beam of light coming through the ceiling. There was a mirror reflecting light into a wall. Link found that it rotated and turned it towards a strange symbol on the wall. It began to light up and the whole wall opened revealing a secret chamber.

Suddenly a creature that looked kind of like a tall blue-green humanoid jumped down to the middle of the room. It was a Zora. It sped toward them at a very fast speed. It ran into Link, knocking him down. It then let out a burst of water like the Leviathan, almost drowning Link. Zelda shot it sending it into a frenzy in pain. It slashed at Zelda with its sharp claws, but Zelda was agile and dodged almost all of its slashes. One slash landed on the side of her face. It left a cut that stretched from her ear to her chin. Link took the opportunity to strike. He made a big slash down its back. It turned and slashed at him, the blow landed home. A big slash appeared across Link's chest.

"AHH! You'll pay for that." Link shouted. He started swinging his sword wildly, at the same time driving the duck-like creature toward the current that carried him and Zelda to the hall. With one final swing Link pushed the creature into the current and it washed away.

Zelda called him over and showed him a puzzle carved into the wall. It was a circle with strange shapes engraved into it. Link tried turning it a couple of times, but on his 7th turn the puzzle stopped turning. Then a small door opened and a creature came out.

"I guess if I don't get the puzzle right then I'll have to face more creatures." Link said as he drew his sword, which seemed to be getting dimmer by the second. It looked like a turtle with one disproportionate arm with a sharp claw on it. The creature tried to hit Link with its huge claw. Link dodged it easily and tried to attack, but the hard shell deflected the blow. Zelda then fired an arrow into a soft spot between its shell and its neck. It crawled into the water in pain. This time Zelda tried the puzzle, but didn't solve it. The door opened and another creature came out and attacked. This time it came at Zelda, but they were ready this time. Zelda fired arrows at the turtle-like creature, but it withdrew into its shell. Link waited for it to come out and the second it did he sliced it, making it angry. It then turned and shot a spray of water, by now Link was used to this. At the same time it rammed into him with all its strength knocking the unprepared Link down. Link got up and struck its shell so hard that it split open, Link then stabbed into the creature's soft innards. It tried to attack one more time, but was way too weak.

This time when he turned the puzzle a door in the far wall opened, revealing a glass room completely surrounded by water. As Link entered the room he saw a long dark shadow swim under him. The thing that caught most of his attention was a huge sword that seemed to be made of water itself. It was about 41/2 feet long, about 6 inches wide, and the blade itself seemed to have waves running along its sides. The end was curved back like a hook and the handle seemed to shape to fit Link's hand perfectly. "Wo! That's pretty cool, don't you think, Zelda?"

"You're right that's awesome." Zelda said amazed. Suddenly the room started to shake.

"Zelda get out of here now!" Link yelled. As Zelda ran out the room collapsed and Link was completely submerged, but the sword allowed Link to breathe under the water.

Then Link saw it, the Leviathan swimming at him at incredible speed. Link grasped his weapon and just as the creature swam by he struck. The watery blade made a big gash down the creature's side. ROAR! The creature turned furiously and rammed into Link with all its might. Its horn actually pierced Link's left shoulder. Link let out a cry of pain as he tumbled to the ocean floor. The Leviathan came after him again, this time Link was ready for it. He let the creature get him into its gigantic jaws. As the creature began to bite down Link thrust his mighty sword down the creature's throat. As it roared Link pulled it out and stabbed the Leviathan through its upper jaw. As it bit down it sent the sword through its head and the creature laid motionless on the ocean floor.

Then Link noticed a bright light coming from one of the rooms, so he swam to it. Then he saw it, the Triforce of Courage. As he reached for it he noticed more inscriptions in the wall and on the Triforce. The ones on the wall read "This is the Triforce of Courage, the second piece of the Triforce. Link realized that the last vision had come true. The ones on the medallion read in the same strange language as the first.

As he touched it he was once again engulfed in a blinding light. Images of a huge mountain range with a fortress that seemed engraved into one of the mountains. Another was of a wall of flames and a black dragon looming over him. The last was of him standing before the last piece of the Triforce. At the same time the images flashed Link could feel his shoulder healing.

After Link told Zelda, whose face had been healed as well, what he had seen they set out back to the exit of the temple. They got kind of lost on the way and had to fight a room full of sea monsters. After what seemed like hours of wandering they finally saw the end of the tunnel, but when they got out they realized that the old pirate that brought them to this mysterious place had gone back to the mainland.

"Damn it! How the hell are we supposed to get back to the land." Link shouted in frustration.

"Calm down Link we'll find a way." reassured Zelda. "We could light a signal fire or something. I mean we can't just give up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Trapped in Paradise**

After about 2 weeks being trapped on the tropical paradise Link and Zelda were walking on the beach. They noticed that it seemed a little shorter than usual, but they didn't think much of it. A little later that day they climbed up the mountain on the island to check on the signal fires.

"Link get over here now!" yelled Zelda.

"Why, what's wrong?" Link asked worriedly, he didn't like the tone of her voice.

"Just look at the beach! It's been flooded completely. Even the camp is under water!" Zelda pointed out.

"It must be what that old pirate told us. Remember he said that this island is only here once every ten years for about a month. We've been here for almost two weeks, it must be starting to disappear." Link figured.

They'd been looking for some way to escape for at least 2 hours when Link stumbled onto something. It was a wall that had been covered over with vines and moss.

"Hey Zelda check this out!" Link shouted. When she got there she seemed amazed.

"Link, this is writing used only by sorcerers and kings and very high ranking people, but I was raised by the wise people of my village before I wandered into Mt. Wisp. I can read what it says." she explained. "It says that there was once a traveler that wandered onto the island and it started to disappear. He had a special ocarina with him, so he began playing what he thought was his last song. What he didn't know was that a gigantic turtle heard the song and liked it so much it agreed to take him back to the mainland. So he hid the ocarina in case someone else got trapped."

It doesn't say exactly where he hid it, but it's our only hope. We have to find it. So they started looking around the island. They were looking all day finally around sunset Link stumbled onto a small stone box.

"Hey Zelda! take a look at this." Link shouted.

"No, Link you should take a look at this." Zelda replied.

So Link went to see what she was talking about. When he looked he saw the ocean had nearly sunk the whole island. There was only the top of the mountain left.

"So what did you want to show me?" asked Zelda. Link showed her the small box. "Then it's a good thing that I found this stone key. So Zelda unlocked the box. It folded out into a flat strip with music notes on it. The ocarina also fell out.

"Hurry Zelda! Play the song." Link said worriedly. She played the song over and over, but nothing happened. They climbed up the tallest tree to get away from the water. As they were sitting there they saw what seemed like another island coming toward them. When it came closer they saw that it was really a

gigantic turtle.

When it arrived it greeted us with a thunderous voice." Hello, are you the ones who played the song! I just love that song, I haven't heard it in about 400 years, if you play it just once more I'll grant you one request!" So Zelda played the ocarina to the turtle. "Ok, now what do you guys need!" asked the huge turtle.

"Well, we need to get as close to the Forbidden Mountains as possible." Link requested.

"Is that it! I thought you'd ask me for something hard! I'll have you there in three days!" said the turtle. So the two of them got on the huge turtle and settled into one of the trees on its shell.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The Forbidden Mountains**

After about three days the two of them arrived at the coast west of the Forbidden Mountains. The two traveled for a while when they came to the first mountain. It was black and had almost no vegetation it.

"This is definitely the place in my vision. Except the fortress was further in." Link told Zelda.

"Well then lets not waste any time. Lets go for it." Zelda said.

After a little mountain climbing the two came to a tunnel that lead all the way through the mountain. About halfway there Zelda heard a noise.

"Hey, Link did you hear that?" Zelda asked in a shaky voice.

"No what noise?" asked Link. Then he heard it too. RUMBLE! Link drew his sword and Zelda pulled out her bow. Then slowly it came into sight. A dragon that seemed to be wearing away as if it was made of stone. Its wings were almost nonexistent and some of its face seemed chipped off. Its sleek gray skin made it look kind of like stone. At first it didn't look strong enough to even attack, but as Link and Zelda soon found out it was indeed a powerhouse. The first thing that it did was blow a blast of chilling cold air. It was so cold that it even froze the cave walls, but the two managed to dodge most of the cold. Link took advantage of the creature's shortness of breath to attack. SHINK! As Link sliced the creature it made a sound like metal scratching stone. The creature roared as it breathed another blast of frozen wind at the duo. This time it froze Zelda's legs to the cave floor. It came toward her ready to freeze the rest of her, but as it reared up Link made his move. With two swift but strong strikes Link cut off the dragon's head. Crash! As it hit the floor it shattered like ice.

"So it wasn't made of stone, but of ice." Link observed.

"Who cares, just help me out of this ice already!" Zelda said angrily.

As they were walking they kept hearing rumbles and feeling small tremors. Finally they came to the end of the tunnel. When they got out they saw the horrible landscape. There were mountains after mountains. They were all black and ashy as if they'd been burned. The sky was black and stormy and in the distance Link could see what looked like volcanoes. There was one mountain in the distance that stood out more than the others, it was tall and had a peak that had a huge boulder resembling a dragon's head resting on it.

"I have a feeling that we're supposed to go to that mountain" Zelda said.

"Yeah, you're probably right. We always have to go to the most forbidding places." Link said.

After hours of climbing and walking Zelda needed to take a break. As they were sitting there Link saw a shadow fly overhead.

"Hey Zelda take a look at that! It's another dragon."

"I saw a couple more a while back. These mountains must be full of them." Zelda pointed out.

Soon the two started walking again. They had just crossed over the first mountain. Then suddenly Link shouted," Get down now!" Just as they did a black dragon flew right over their heads. It landed and stared at the two with its red glowing eyes. Its scales were more like black plates sticking out from its very thin midsection ready to skewer anything that got close. Its wings were about 20 feet from tip to tip and its head was thin with two sharp horns sticking out from the top of its head. The terrifying dragon spit fire behind the two so they couldn't escape.

"Zelda this was part of my second vision. Which means that we're on the right track." Link said as he tried to come up with a plan.

The dragon reared up and fired another blast of flames. Link dodged it, but the flames hit his sword. Suddenly the blade began to wave like water again. Zelda had begun firing arrows at the dragon. Most of them bounced off its hard bony plates. Two managed to get in between its plates and sunk into the creature.

RAAHHH! The dragon got enraged and flew full speed into Zelda, sending her flying into a rocky ditch.

"NOOO!" Link cried in rage. He swung his mighty blade and sliced the creature's right wing off with a single blow. The dragon then swung its strong tail, sending Link tumbling to the ground. Link struggled to his feet, his left arm totally out of socket, not to mention the gaping gashes on his side from the rough rocky landscape. He charged at the dragon and the dragon charged at him too. One of them would die in this last charge. The dragon tried to bite Link, but missed. Instead Link sliced the creature in half down the middle.

Link ran to see if Zelda was alright, but when he got there she was still lying motionless on the ground. Her bruised, bloody body just lay there in his arms.

"NOOO! This can't happen. Din help me!" Link shouted as he began to cry and as he did one of his tears fell to Zelda's cheek. He began to talk to her in hope that she would wake up.

"We've been through all this together, you can't die on me now!" He shouted.

"So… you do…care." said a faint voice.

"You're alive! And of course I care about you. I've cared since we first met. Zelda I love you, I have since we first meant." Link said softly.

" I did too, but what you said back at the Temple, did you mean that?" as she asked tears began to well up in her eyes.

"No, of course I didn't, I was just too shy to tell you, but what happened a minute ago made me realize that I might lose the person I care most about." he said apologetically. Zelda leaned up and gave Link a quick kiss on the cheek. This made him blush. He never imagined getting kissed by a girl so beautiful.

For a couple of days they stayed there while they both regained their strength. Finally the two of them were ready to set out once again. For a few days they walked without any more trouble. Finally after a lot of climbing the two came to a clearing in the mountains. Ahead of them a dark structure of a dragon was erected in the middle of the plain. Further past the plain was Dragon Peak Mountain, the place they needed to go.

"We're almost there, the last piece of the Triforce awaits." Zelda said with relief. Link however knew this would be much harder than any of his other challenges.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Temple of Earth**

When Link and Zelda got to the mountain they saw it, the Temple of Earth. It was carved into the side of the mountain itself. There was a great staircase leading to the entrance. It was lined with statues of fierce dragons that had fire coming out their noses. The castle had tall spires and was sharp and jagged.

"Well it's not what I consider homey, but it's definitely the place." said Link. So the two of them ventured in. The first room was a great chamber with very high ceiling. There were doorways leading in every direction.

"Oh no, which one do we pick?" asked Zelda in frustration. Link just started walking toward one of the openings.

"What are you doing? How do you know that's the way?"

"I don't, but we'll never get anywhere if we just sit here." replied Link. So Zelda reluctantly followed him. They'd taken about 10 steps down one hall, but suddenly they just wound up at the entrance to the temple.

"Well that was weird." Link said. They tried a couple more doors, but got the same result. After a while they came to a doorway that didn't bring them to the beginning, but out one of the other doors.

"I think I know what to do." said Zelda, "I think we have to walk through the right sequence of doors to get out." After a couple more failures they realized that the door five doors away was the next one they needed to go through. Finally after they had done that to all the doors wind began blowing through one.

As they entered they could smell something like rotting meat. They continued to follow the narrow tunnel until it finally lead to a chamber that had a man made pit dug into the ground. The source of the bad smell was behind a certain black gate.

As they entered they heard a voice. "Who dares to brave the mountains to disturb me!" asked the voice. Someone entered the room through a doorway on the other side of the pit. He was wearing a dark purple cape and on his head was a helmet made from a baby dragon's skull, but he was definitely human.

"You may call me Lord of the Dragons. Why have you come to this sacred temple?" he asked.

"I've come for the Pendent of Power! I'll stop at nothing to get it!" Link told him.

"Well you and I have something in common, we'll stop at nothing to win, HA HA HA HA!" he said calmly. "Now brave one, face my ultimate beast and learn why I am Lord of all dragons!"

With that the gate that the smell was coming through started to open. Slowly a black dragon began to emerge. It was at least 80 feet tall, 40 feet wide, and wings that stretched from one wall to the opposite wall, which was at least 200 feet apart. One claw was as big as Link himself. Its massive body was half covered with an exoskeleton of black hard bone. Its head was at least 6 feet long and was armored with a bone skull with two horns that spiraled sideways. When it opened it mouth it let out a deafening shriek.

"I like you're style so I'll make you a deal. If you can defeat my pet I will give you a chance to face me for the pendent!" he declared

"I accept, but I promise that if you don't keep your word I'll kill you!" Link yelled. So Link jumped into the arena. The tremendous dragon barely took a step. Link started the assault by trying to cut the dragons leg off. The bones cracked a little, but it didn't harm the beast at all. It reacted by building up a huge fireball in its mouth and firing it at Link. Link dodged it, but purposely let his sword get burned. He realized that it becomes more powerful when exposed to flames.

Link then ran underneath the dragon's legs and sliced its underside as he did. The dragon used its mighty tail to knock Link against the wall of the deep pit. Link blacked out, but was awakened by the dragon's horrible shriek followed by an icy blast that froze Link to the floor, but he used his sword to cut away the ice and rolled to the side to dodge the dragon's sharp claw. An icy blast from the dragon's mouth froze half the arena and froze Link's sword to the ground.

Then suddenly it began to glow a bright orange and the ice around it melted. Now the sword looked like it was on fire.

"Yeah, I'm liking this!" Link said excitedly.

"No! What's going on with that sword!" Lord of Dragon asked.

"I know, it takes on the opposite element that it's exposed to." Zelda figured.

Link ran toward the dragon, which shot another blast of ice. Now there was only a small part of the arena that wasn't frozen. Link had an idea. He sliced at the dragon to try to get him to step back. Link hit one of its legs making it wobble. The giant beast tumbled to the floor. Link then used his fiery blade slice the dragon to pieces.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**The Pendent of Power**

"Well you're strong, I'll give you that. This is the first time anyone has defeated any of my pets, never mind my strongest one." complemented Lord of Dragons. "So as I promised I will now face you."

"Alright then bring it on!" Link taunted. So the mysterious man

jumped into the pit and began to chant some kind of spell. Suddenly two fireballs appeared in his hands and he tossed them at Link. He ran, but when they hit the floor they exploded. The blast sent Link flying toward L.O.D. (Lord of the Dragons). He picked Link up off the floor and then blasted him into the wall.

"I told you that I'd win, and now I'll prove it," he said as he advanced toward the unconscious Link.

"LINK! WAKE UP!" Zelda screamed. Slowly he began to regain consciousness. He waited until L.O.D came closer then swung his mighty sword.

The blade penetrated L.O.D's armor and stabbed him in the stomach.

"Ahh! You will pay for that!" he said. He threw a couple more fireballs at the roof, which collapsed a little bit letting in some sun.

With that he began chanting another spell. Then he put his hands together and slowly separated them. A bright sphere began forming between his hands. He kept making it bigger until it was at least 10 feet in diameter.

"Now feel my wrath as I defeat you with the power of the sun itself!" he shouted. Link stabbed him in the right shoulder, then in the stomach again, but he still kept absorbing the energy. Finally L.O.D released the ball and it exploded throwing Link, L.O.D, and Zelda to the floor.

"What have you done!" asked Link

"I've unleashed the sun itself!" Laughed L.O.D Zelda knew she had to get out so she hid behind a small crevice in the cave. Link and L.O.D were not that lucky. The two of them were caught in the middle.

"AHH! The heat!" they both screamed. Finally the light and heat died down and Zelda looked to see what happened. She saw Link he was burned, he was smoldering but still standing. Then she saw L.O.D laying burned on the floor. Link slowly walked toward L.O.D and was about to finish him when he heard a faint voice.

"Please…let me…live. I'll… give you…the keys…to the room…with the…Triforce." he said weakly.

"OK, but if it's a trap I'm coming back." Link warned. So he took the strange key and he and Zelda went to the room. When Link opened the door he found the Pendent of Power and realized that his vision had come true.

Once again he found inscriptions, both in modern and ancient language. The one surrounding the pendent read "This is the Pendent Of Wisdom, the final piece of the sacred Triforce." The ones on the pendent itself read in the ancient language that he couldn't read.

As Link reached for it more visions passed before his eyes. The first was of Link's town almost completely destroyed. Another was of Hyrule's royal castle emitting a thick black cloud. Then Link saw himself in front of the ruined Temple of Time. The last he was being transported to the Golden World. He began to feel his burns be healed.

Link regained consciousness with Zelda kneeling by him in tears.

"What's wrong?" asked Link.

"I almost saw you die in that explosion, this journey is taking its toll on you. I'm just relieved that you're OK for now, but worried about the future." she explained.

"Don't worry, if this vision comes true I'll be fine. Guess what else, we're going home now." Link said.

"Well what a touching story, unfortunately you aren't going home!" said a sinister voice. It was L.O.D standing at the entrance to the room. Before Link could say anything he built one last huge fireball and was about to throw it. Zelda foresaw this and drew her bow, she fired it as hard as she could at L.O.D. It hit him sending him falling backwards. As he fell he threw the fireball, but it hit the cave ceiling.

The whole mountain then began to collapse. Link and Zelda ran for the door and were warped to the entrance of the castle. Once outside they watched as the mountain crumbled to the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Home Sweet Home**

As they were walking a roaming dragon flew down next to Link. He drew his sword and prepared to fight.

"Take it easy young warrior." said the dragon' "I can talk because I'm 1,000 years old. Anyway thank you for defeating Lord of Dragons, he was a cruel man using us just to train his favorite dragon. Is there anything I can do for you as a thanks?" asked the dragon.

"Actually we need to get to Hyrule as fast as possible." Zelda suggested.

"No problem I'll get you there in no time." it said. So they hopped on and they were off.

About an hour later a dark storm suddenly appeared in the sky above Hyrule. When they got closer they saw that it wasn't a storm, but the sky was just dark for no reason.

"I don't know why this is happening, but it's coming from the tower on the castle like my vision showed." Link explained. When they got down they went to Link's village. It was completely burned to the ground except a few houses. Link felt anger well up inside him. He immediately began to hate whoever did this to this innocent town. They found that Link's house wasn't burned and destroyed like the rest. When he walked in he saw his uncle by the furnace making weapons.

"Hey, Uncle guess who's home!" Link shouted.

"Link! Oh my son…I've been so worried" his uncle blurted out. You see he felt like Link's father since he'd raised him for so long.

"Unc, this is Zelda, she's been with me for most of my journey." Link said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." she said. After catching up Link asked the serious questions.

"Unc, why is Hyrule destroyed, and why didn't it happen to our house?" Link asked. His heart ached for the people that had slaughtered his town.

"Well about 3 days after you left the king was killed and a mysterious darkness started coming from the tower. A couple of days later a huge army of hideous creatures called Archfiends came. These hideous creatures resembled humans if they were 8 feet tall, had red glowing eyes and swords that stuck out of their wrists. There were two kinds. One seemed more muscular, but the other was skinny and seemed more sinister. They destroyed the villages, but one came and told me that all blacksmiths would live if we made weapons for them and for their leader who they call Ganondorf." Link's uncle explained. Link slammed his fists on the table in rage.

"So all I went through was for nothing!" he shouted.

"No Link," Zelda said sympathetically, "we still might have a chance if we can make it to the temple."

After a good meal and some sleep the two set out to ask Nimion what the letters on the Triforce meant. When they got to his house they found it destroyed, but after looking around they found him hiding in a secret basement. He was amazed when he saw the Triforce.

"Yes I can read what it says, but it doesn't make sense to me. The first one says "Open open o great," the second says "Gates of Time," and the last one says "Test me to be pure." he read, "Does that make sense to you?"

"Oh yeah! Thanks for your help!" Link said excitedly as he ran to the temple.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**The Golden World**

When they got there they found the roof caved in, but none of the walls were even scratched. Around the temple were dead Archfiends.

"It must have been the electric barrier surrounding the temple." Link said. When they came to the door they found three triangle indents engraved into the door. Link put the Triforce of Courage in the top one and it started glowing, then he put the Triforce of Power in the bottom left, but it didn't stick so he put it in the bottom right one, finally he put the Triforce of Wisdom in the last spot.

Link then recited the inscriptions and suddenly the three Triforces began glowing really brightly. Slowly the doors began to creek open. Once in Link saw a pedestal with a piece of paper on it. They were music notes to play an ocarina

"Link look at the floor there's a raised portion shaped like a circle with the Triforce engraved into it." Zelda noticed.

"I know what I have to do" Link said, "but I'm scared, my vision didn't show what happens after."

"I'd go with you, but I know this is something you must do alone." Zelda said sadly. "Don't worry I'll be here when you get back." she said as she kissed him on the cheek. This perked Link up a little.

With his courage renewed Link began playing the song. As he did a blinding light engulfed the temple and Link vanished. He awoke in the same spot, but Zelda wasn't there and the temple was completely destroyed. As he regained his vision he noticed that it was definitely not Hyrule. Everything looked like a negative, the white was black and the black was white. The only thing different about the buildings was the castle. It was black and instead if a tall pointy tower there was a huge turret. While on his way to the castle Link saw a mysterious pond that was almost normal. As he approached a great fairy emerged from the lake. She was beautiful, she had dark skin and red hair that ran almost to her knees. She had some blue markings on her face and eyes that seemed to see through Link into his soul. She was wearing a purple garment and had gold clips in her hair.

"Why have you come all this way? Is it for power" she asked in a soothing yet powerful voice.

"No it's not for power and I came to defeat the evil in this realm to save mine." Link explained.

"I will test you, if you are telling the truth I can help you, if not you won't live another minute!" she exclaimed. Then she began to glow a bluish color and Link began feeling very dizzy. After about a minute the fairy stopped glowing.

"I have searched your mind and found that you are telling the truth." she said in a relieved voice, "Now let me see that sword." So Link gave it to her and she dipped it in the water. Suddenly it began to change. It got a little thinner and shorter, but it emitted a blue light and the blade was made of pure silver and the Triforce itself was part of the blade. The fairy gave it back to Link and as he took hold of it he started glowing a little too.

"You now hold the Master Sword, the most powerful sword in creation. You must use it to defeat Ganondorf" said the great fairy as she disappeared into the water.

Link continued to the castle with the mighty sword in his hand. Finally the arrived at the courtyard. It was full of Archfiends waiting for him. There were at least 20 of them, but one stood out in particular. It was 5 feet taller than the rest. Slowly they advanced toward Link, but with just one hit and they would just vanish from existence. Finally Link had defeated them all and entered the castle.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**The Final Confrontation**

Link climbed the stairs to the turret defeating every Archfiend that approached. He only had one thing in mind, defeating Ganondorf. As he neared the top he felt a strange evil. He also heard a loud echoing voice saying.

"HA HA HA! Today is the day we return to the real world, for we have captured Zelda the descendent of the sorcerer who imprisoned us here." said the voice.

"Oh no! They've got Zelda" Link thought to himself.

He took the last step and busted through the door ready to face whatever came at him.

"HA HA! So we meet at last Link, the so called hero of legend." said Ganondorf as he revealed himself. He was at least 6' 7" tall and extremely well built. His skin was dark and his red hair almost looked like flames. It was apparent that he was from the Gerudo tribe. He was clad in dark brown armor and had a black cape. He drew his sword, the blade was a deep red and the handle was black.

"I am Ganondorf the most powerful being in the Golden World and soon in the real world!" he shouted.

"Not if I can help it! I'll take you down!" Link shouted back.

"Then let us begin the battle of ages!" Ganondorf yelled. A thunderstorm started as if all nature knew it was going to happen. Link and Ganondorf lunged at each other and hit at the same time. Ganondorf was much stronger that Link though and the blow sent Link flying back. Link lunged again this time he attacked vertically and made Ganondorf lose his footing. Link quickly followed up with a horizontal slice. A red bloody gash appeared in his face.

"Ahh! That's the first time anyone has ever hit me. You'll pay for that!" Ganondorf said. He attacked again, but Link's mighty sword was able to deflect the blow. Link attacked again, but Ganondorf knocked Link off balance and sliced Link across the chest. He clenched his chest in pain and cursed under his breath.

"Ahh! He's too strong, even with the Master Sword I can't get another attack in!" Link thought to himself.

"HA HA! I guess the hero of legend was destined to fall." Ganondorf laughed. He came crashing down on Link with attack after attack, but Link blocked every one. Finally Link saw an opportunity to strike. Link dug his sword into Ganondorf's leg.

"RAAA! This is becoming annoying!" he boomed. With that he jumped back and cast a quick spell. He began to shoot balls of dark energy at Link. Link sliced at them, but they split into smaller ones and flew into him.

"ERR! That burns!" Link screamed. Then Ganondorf charged energy into his fist and punched Link as hard as he could. When he hit the energy exploded blasting Link away.

"I have the Triforce, you'll never beat me!" shouted Link.

"Hero! Do you think you're the only one who knows about the Triforce. In fact I know almost everything about it. I was the one who plundered it ages ago and turned the Golden World into this wretched Dark World!" he explained. "Now that it is back in the Dark World I can call upon its almighty powers HA HA!"

Suddenly the ground began to shake and Ganondorf began to change forms. When Link looked again Ganondorf had turned into a horrible monster. It looked like a wild boar on steroids with a giant trident in its hand. Link immediately tried attacking the creature with strike after strike, but nothing seemed to be working.

"RAA! ThEr'S nO WaY YoU cAn WiN!" Ganon shouted. It

picked him up and threw him toward the edge. Then it slammed Link with its tail, breaking a couple of ribs. Link staggered to his feet and attacked, again nothing happened. Ganon delivered another devastating blow sending Link sprawling on the floor in pain. He blacked out, and heard Zelda speaking to him in his thoughts.

"Link I'm on the tower to the side of you, from here I can try to hit Ganon with my light arrows. It's your only chance."

Link was revived by the shock of dark energy coursing through his body. Ganon had stabbed Link in the side with his trident. Then suddenly a beam of light hit Ganon. He soon realized that he couldn't move. Link came down on him with all his strength. The blow seemed to hurt the demonic creature more than the others. His shoulder had a deep gash that almost severed his arm. It ran far away and circled around the turret. Occasionally it would shoot a blast of dark energy from his trident at Link. Link dodged and sliced almost all of them, but a couple blasted him with what felt like a burning cold electricity. Finally after a while Ganon came back to the center of the turret.

Link began to attack again, but none of the strikes hurt the creature. Ganon began pounding Link with its tail this time breaking some vertebrate and even Link's left arm. Once it got Link in it's huge jaws and almost swallowed Link. Then another arrow hit Ganon. Link used the opportunity to deliver a devastating stab in he chest. Then Link used all his strength and struck slicing off his head. The creature collapsed and transformed back into Ganondorf.

"See, I told you that you wouldn't win." Link said.

"That's impossible! There's no way some kid can defeat me." Ganondorf yelled. Link ran to the highest spot on the turret they were on. Then he jumped and plunged his almighty blade into Ganondorf's heart.

"RAAAA! I was so clo…" he said as he fell dead.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Long Live the King **

Suddenly the whole castle began to shake and from the spot where Ganondorf laid began to turn gold. The blackness on the whole castle began to dissolve revealing the brightest gold Link had ever seen. Then over the horizon Link saw the sky become almost gold. The ground turned green with grass and the rivers looked like crystals.

Back in the real world the tower that was emitting the black cloud began to emit a light brighter than lightning. The light dissolved every spec of the dark and lit up the entire sky. All the Archfiends began to change too, they turned back into human soldiers, both in the real and Gold world.

"Hero! You have defeated Ganondorf and broken his spell. Thank you!" said the commander of the whole army. As he bowed all the soldiers and even the creatures seemed to bow.

"I have one request, release Zelda to me!" Link demanded.

"Yes my lord. Guard! Bring the maiden!" the commander ordered. In a couple of minutes the guard came back with Zelda.

"Link, I knew you could…" Link interrupted her with a long kiss. "Let's get out of here." Zelda said with relief. Suddenly the sky opened up and the three entities that created the Triforce came to Link.

"Thank you Link you have rid the world of this evil forever. Now I will let you make one last wish before we take the Triforce back." one of the entities said.

"I wish that Hyrule would be rebuilt and repopulated." Link said after some thought.

"Very well it shall be granted, but as a token of our gratitude we will make you very wealthy, just a little gift from us." Din said as she winked at him. Then they took the Triforce with them back to their realm.

So Link and Zelda returned to the Temple of Time and played the song and all that remained of Link or Zelda in the Golden World was a faint echo of his ocarina.

When they appeared back in the real world the temple was repaired and when they got outside the town was back to its normal busy self.

"Link I'm so proud of you." Nimoin said.

When Link went to his uncle's house he told him that they were going to have a ceremony for him at the castle. When he and Zelda got there they brought him to the front.

"Because of what you've done all this treasure is yours." Nimion said as two people brought out a huge chest of gold. Also because the king was murdered by Archfiends the council has agreed that you're uncle should be king and you will be the prince.

"What! ME!" Link's uncle questioned in a shocked voice.

"Yes, who else would be better than one of the best generals ever?" Nimion asked.

"Go on, accept!" Link encouraged. So he did and was crowned king of Hyrule.

"LONG LIVES THE KING! LONG LIVE THE KING!" the crows shouted. Then Link noticed that Zelda was walking out.

"I would like to add something. I never would have made it through this journey if it hadn't been for Zelda." he said pointing at her. " At first she became my best friend, but later on I began to feel that it was much more than mere friendship. I realized that I had fallen in love. Now I want Zelda to be my wife and therefore the princess also!" he exclaimed. "Will you accept?" he asked her.

"Yes I will." she said with tears streaming down her cheeks, she had never heard Link speak like that before. So after the ceremony/wedding Link went to the Temple of Time and built a pedestal for the Master Sword in a special chamber. Zelda placed a seal on it. No one but a descendent of Link could remove the sword.

Even though things were going great and Hyrule was back to normal Link was not. It seemed Link only he remembered what happened before Link entered the Temple of Time. He was haunted by the memories of what happened to his village for the rest of his life and slowly they ate at his dreams an soul. Still Link managed to hide his thoughts whenever he was around Zelda. She was the only one that could make him happy.

And so Link and Zelda after ruled Hyrule with justice and honor when his uncle passed on. For an age there was peace in both the Hyrule and Golden World. And so ends the forgotten adventure of Link. You're the first one to hear it in over 4,000 years.

_**The End**_


End file.
